


Honey Milk

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Found Family, M/M, Marble Hornets AU, Multi, NOT ticcimask - Freeform, Other, Slenderverse, Theyre babies!!! My babies!, no operator au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jay makes really good drinks for when youre upset. toby's favorite is honey milkin which a foster kid gets comforted by his three gay dads





	Honey Milk

**Author's Note:**

> note this isnt toby x the three!!!! this is an au i have where toby gets adopted by tim, brian and jay and its a all good au too aka no stinky TO....and brians also dating alex in this too huueeee poly rights,, this was a impulsive comfort fic so yeah. hope u guys enjoy!!!

he just wanted a shower. that's it.

he was out with brian and alex all day, and he was tired. it was good! it was nice. he got to know alex better, and alex said he seemed like a good kid. it was weird being around someone taller than him after so long of being around tim, brian and jay. they went to go feed the nearby geese seeds and grapes and toby was able to be in a car without freaking out. he just belted out blink-182 and green day with the two and let the day be long.

then he got to the apartment. at night. in a bathroom.

blood pouring from the sink, he saw it, he knew something was there and he didnt wanna look up. he knew hed see that face behind him and he didn't want to ever see it again. not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever.

he reached his hand up and clutched the sink counter. the slick marble reminding him he did exist and this was real life. his eyes were shut tight as he pulled himself up, and he shot them open once he was standing.

the sink was over flown. water was all over the floor, and the lights weren't flickering anymore. in fact, they were bright as anything. there was no more blood, and nobody else was in the room with him. he quickly turned off the facuet, and he rubbed his face and blinked a few times. yeah, yeah. real life. this was it.

he heard a knock.

"hey, toby?" his heart rate shot up, and his hands felt shaky again. "you've been in there for a, uh, while. i don't need to use the bathroom, just getting worried."

"i'll be out soon, i promise, i'm sorry, sorry, sorry, so-" toby cussed under his breathe and slammed his head against the sink counter, his body going into tremors again and he fell onto the floor. it wasn't like tim's seizures, it was just his body being filled with so much emotion that he couldn't control it. he felt liquid coming from his forehead, and static filled his ears. 

he grabbed his ears and flung his head against the wall, it didn't matter to him, he couldn't feel it, but the sensation was enough to distract him. snot and tears poured from his face. 

"tobes, tobes," toby opened his eyes to a familar pair of bright eyes. brian kneeled down beside him, and he was looking at toby. toby took his hands down, the static being as loud as ever, but brian started to talk.

"can i touch you?" he pronuced it slowly, and emphaised each word. toby read his lips and he nodded. brian reached out to get his hand, and toby remained shaking and crying. the feeling was comforting at first, but then he felt something else crawl up his arm. he yanked his hand away and shook his arm violently to get the feeling off, and he thrusted his leg out. he heard a body move, and more footsteps. nobody existed around him anymore, it was just voices without faces. noises without meaning. 

his vocal cords pounding against his throat, he began to scream his voice raw to feel them strained, his voice was the only one that existed. it belonged to him and he knew what came out of his mouth. 

"Toby. Follow me through. Toby."

he snapped up, and he saw a face in the carnage around him. a human. he grabbed the body and he planted his face into the person's chest, still shaking and crying, but someone else was there and that's what mattered. the person pulled him closer and he soon could make out who was who around him.

he looked up, and the person cradling him like a child was tim. his head shot over to brian, who was sitting not too far away, boxers drenched in sink water and looking over at the two. then he let himself look up, a nervous jay bitting his nails and in brian's hoodie. tim loosened his grasp on the boy, in which toby replied to holding on tighter than before. he would've cried but he had no more tears. he could only choke out and feel his eyes swell up. tim lifted toby up, to where and why, toby didn't know. his face was just burried in his t-shirt and tim adjusted him a few times. 

He soon felt his body be transplanted to a bed, and he sat up. He quickly brought himself together into a ball.

"Let go. Be vunerable." tim said, and toby looked up. he was there next to him, a soft smile on his face. "Thearpy taught me that. Put your arms down and don't bunch up. Sounds stupid and it'll feel weird at first, but trust me."

"Kid, it's okay, I promise. I get it. We get it." toby let his body fall, his fingers playing with the tag on his comforter. he looked up a few times at tim until he couldn't lock eyes any longer, then looked back down.

"Can you talk right now?" tim asked. he noted the boy's silence and toby tried to open his mouth to say "yes", but nothing came of it.

"It's okay if you can't. You don't have to talk. Take your time." toby nodded. soon, they both heard knocking.

"room service? may i enter?" tim gave a soft chuckle. 

"You okay with them coming in?" he whispered to him, and toby nodded with a soft smile. tim returned it.

"Door's unlocked, Bri."

brian came in, still in his oversized star wars t-shirt but in new boxers and now sporting socks. he held a thing of ben and jerry's and some bottle waters. 

"mister merrick will be arriving shortly, do not fret- in the meantime," brian threw the container at toby, which almost hit his face but tim caught it.

"sir wright, that belongs to the other fellow behind you," 

"I am aware," tim said. "I just didn't want it to give Toby a concession."

"it is NOT that hard, tim. by any means," he said as he flicked the spoon in his hand. 

tim handed it over to toby and toby looked up. it was brian's from what they bought before when out with alex. toby passed up on getting one due to his anxieties and being scared of seeming greedy (though he just said he didn't want one), but that was his own fault for not taking up the offer. he 

"it-it's yours, though. i-i don't wanna take this-"

"tobes, that shit absoultely slaps and id be dammed if i didnt let you have it." brian came over and hopped on the side of the bed. he handed him the spoon. "besides, you need a little something."

"in all seriousness though, are you holding up better?" brian asked. his goofy energy became a lot more sincere. toby put the spoon and ice cream by his bed side and nodded. 

"that's good," brian said and rubbed his shoulder. "i got scared."

soon, another knock was heard. 

"what's the password?" brian said from across the room, which made toby chuckle. tim shook his head.

"what - what password?"

"oh, that's right. i only told cool people that."

"I don't know what the fuck you're on about either, Brian."

"well, toby, do you know?" toby smirked and nodded. 

"okay, don't say it."

"can i please come in?" 

"play my word game, than i'll let you in."

"okay?"

toby covered his mouth trying to shut up his giggles.

"okay. what's the opposite of always?"

"never?"

"opposite of went?"

"going...?"

"from?"

"to?"

"receive?"

"give..." jay trailed off. he sighed.

"that one disney movie with the old guy and boy scout?"

"shut up and let me in."

toby uncovered his mouth and he started to bust out in laughter. "It's unlocked, Jay."

jay came in, still in the same outfit, looking annoyed at first, but seeing how toby and brian were going ballastic, he couldn't help but laugh a little too. he soon went over to toby though, and sat in a chair next to his bed.

"what happened, toby? do you need to talk?" toby wiped his wet face from laughing and crying earlier, and jay quickly pulled out a bunch of tissues and handed them to him. 

"i'm a lot better now." he wiped his face with the tissues and balled them up in his fist. "i'm really sorry about that...i don't like getting like that."

"kiddo, don't be sorry," brian chimed in and pulled him close. "i don't have episodes like that, but i know tim and jay do. and even then, we all have bad moments. you need help and that's okay to ask for."

"yeah, you're not alone toby," jay said a bit awkward. "do you want tea or anything like that?"

toby was about to open his mouth up to object, but changed mid-way. "i-if you don't mind, can you make warm milk you made last...last time?"

jay gave a soft smile. "yea, no problem, don't worry about it." he got back up. "anyone else want anything?"

"can you make me a cup of tea, babe?" brian asked. "the chameleon one."

"chamomile. got it."

jay left the room, leaving the door open.

"Brian's more than right. You're not alone here, okay? I promise. I get how scary it gets, and how overwhelming they get. I know there's more than just that with you, and more factors come into play, but I'm willing to teach you what I know." tim looked toby in the eyes, and for the first time in the life he can remember he looked at him back. toby nodded. he felt his eyes water.

"i wish you guys were my dads." he said and looked down. "like...from the start." he went on. "i don't know where i came from, but i have a feeling i wouldn't be here if it wasn't good. and i remember a man hurting me. but you guys aren't like that."

brian wiped his eyes quickly with his arm, trying to get rid of tears. tim looked down and inhaled. he looked back up and pulled him in. toby rested his head on his shoulder, and brian went over to join them. soon, after the clatter of cups was settled, another body joined.

"we're your dumbass dads now, toby. whoever that other guy was will never be as cool as us, okay?" brian tried his best to not choke up. jay sat on the other side of the bed. 

"i made you a cup, tim, just in case you changed your mind." tim smiled and leaned over to kiss jay's cheek. 

"Thanks, babe." 

"i heard the conversation, and toby, you're our kid now, okay? whatever happened before isn't a thing anymore." jay said. toby reached over for the one mug without a tea tag and took a sip.

it was warm milk and with only what he assumed was honey, and jay made it for him after a breakdown he had a while ago. it was something that stuck with him. he never remembered having honey milk before, but it gave him such nostalgia and comfort. and it still was the same tonight.

"Do you think you're gonna be able to sleep tonight?" toby nodded. he felt genuinely exhausted already, but a strange part of him didn't want this to end. 

"Okay, that's good. You need rest. Is there anything else you need or should we leave you alone."

toby reached out to hug tim again, and then let go, and did the same for brian and jay. "i just need...i just needed to say thanks." 

brian started to cry, and he went to pull toby in again, rocking him a bit back and fourth and letting go. "we love you a lot, okay?" 

toby nodded and jay got up. "should i put away your stuff for later?" he asked holding the pint.

"n-no, it's fine." toby said.

"yeah, they're gonna chug it straight in the morning like the badass he is." toby chuckled and jay put the ice cream back down. jay reached down to hug him again, and brian did the same and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

"alright, sleep sweet, okay?" brian said before the three of them left the room. toby nodded. "y-you guys do, too."

and they all did that night.


End file.
